PROJECT SUMMARY The controlled collection and processing of clinical specimens from patients with pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDAC) is a critical activity for an efficient and comprehensive program in translational research in the context of a SPORE grant. Accordingly, the Biospecimen Core (Core B) has one overarching aim: We will collect, store, process, and distribute biospecimens from all patients with a diagnosis of PDAC seen at this institution to facilitate biospecimen-based translational research: We will collect malignant cell populations from tumors (from pre-surgical and surgical biopsies). We will also collect normal pancreas, pre- malignant pancreatic lesions, and peripheral blood from PDAC patients. Serum and plasma will be collected for correlative and future studies. Specimens will be collected throughout each patient's disease course (initial presentation, pre-treatment, post-treatment/follow-up), and, where appropriate, archival specimens from previous biopsies/etc. will be retrieved. Particular attention to specimen procurement (e.g. rapid processing of tissue to preserve transcript profiles) and quality control will be practiced. Specimens will be processed to cellular RNA, genomic DNA, whole genome amplified DNA, and protein extracts as required for each study. Cellular populations will also be viably frozen or immediately processed for patient-derived xenograft and/or cell line derivitization/creation. A tissue microarray (TMA) will be constructed from these tumors, creating an important resource for future studies. Importantly, we will ensure that all specimens used for research are extensively and accurately annotated with clinical (pre-treatment, treatment, and follow-up) data utilizing the bioinformatics infrastructure at our institution. Expert pathologic review from a dedicated GI pathologist will ensure high-quality annotation. The aims of this Core will be accomplished by expanding the scope of a well- established Cancer Center Tumor Bank and an on-going, funded effort to collect solid gastrointestinal malignancies at our institution. Specifically, Core B will expand the number of PDAC patients from whom biospecimens will be collected, and serve as a conduit (through data and specimen sharing) to allow for a broader variety of translational research studies in PDAC malignancies, using new and previously banked biospecimens.